fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Headless Kaiju
Gorvamir (also known as the Headless Kaiju) is a demonic Kaiju that appears in the Halloween Special, Skreeongky Hollow. His soul was in restful, and took control of the body. History Origins Gorvamir‘s origins are unknown. What is known is that in 1895, the people of Skreeongky Hollow encountered the creature. They were frightened by the idea that it might be dangerous. Thus they ambushed and trapped the innocent creature with TNT, and decapitated it using special grade tech from New York,without a shred of evidence to support their fears. The spirit of Gorvamir was unrestful in its death, due to the loss of its head and the merciless killing, so the soul lingered on. It possessed the carcass of the creature, and disappeared into the ocean. Halloween 1981 For many years, terrible murders occurred. Each murder had the victim decapitated and the head missing. Dobachi Tsuru was called to America, due to his expertise in forensic science at the time. He stayed at Skreeonky Hollow for a time, trying to solve the mystery. However, on some of the nights, bloodcurtling expiriences occured. On one, cannons were completely ineffective, and the Headless Kaiju slayed many people. It pursued him through the forest. But just as the monster almost severed his head, he was rescued. The Headless Kaiju returned back to the sea. Dobachi found out that the cause was the missing head of the monster. So he and a group of others went to the Blood Forest in the hills to find it. The largest tree there had a bright red tinge, and oozed blood. They used their shovels to hack at the roots, until a tunnel was exposed. They went a short distance through when they found it: a massive skull. When they dig it out, however, the mayor and some of his men threatened them, for they had their own plans with the head. The tissue parched Skull began to vibrate repussively, which signaled that the monster was coming. The mayor had his men load it into a carriage, while others prepared to take Dobachi and the rest hostage. However, they got free, and chased the carriage down. They were discussing how to slow it down, and atttempted a plan, when the Headless Kaiju appeared over the hill tops in front of all people, and smashed rocks at them. The horses panicked, the wagons crashed, and the men died. Dobachi caught up, and beckoned at the head. The beast bent down, and tissue bega to extend towards it, until the head was in position. Then, the skull got its skin completely back. Dobachi rushed to the forest with the others. The mayor looked up in horror as Gorvamir loomed above him. Gorvamir slashed at the ground, and a fiery chasm opened. As the Kaiju dove in, the mayor fell in screaming. Both plunged into Hell, never to be seen. Appearance Gorvamir has a bulky reptilian form. Spikes just from his shoulders and other places. The head is cut off, but resembles a skull, with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The body resembles a centaur, so as to give the impression that it is on a horse. It has four legs and two arms. He has three fingered hands, with claws described to be like axe blades. He has a long tail with axe like appendages on the tips. The chest is a grayish red, and the body is black. Abilities Axe like strucures The claws are very sharp, capable of cleanly decapitate things. Dark matter attack Gorvamir can release a blast of dark matter from his claws. Aparation Gorvamir is able to teleport due to his demonic capacity. Strength He is strong. Immortality The original Gorvamir is obviously mortal. As a demonic soul, the Headless Kaiju is immortal. The only way that it was stopped was when it’s head was returned to it. Trivia * The Headless Kaiju is obviously a pun of the Headless Horseman. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Halloween Special Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Demons